<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Out of this world by Artemis_Fandom_Things</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23066191">Out of this world</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Fandom_Things/pseuds/Artemis_Fandom_Things'>Artemis_Fandom_Things</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>KakaObi Weeks 2020 [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto, Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Aliens, Black paladin Obito, Blue paladin Anko, Everyone Is Gay, Feelings, Green paladin Nagato, Hatake Kakashi Is Trying, IN SPACE!, Kannabi Bridge Mission didn't happen, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Red paladin Konan, Voltron au, Yellow paladin Yahiko, half-alien Obito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:01:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,969</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23066191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Fandom_Things/pseuds/Artemis_Fandom_Things</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Obito didn't disappear, he left out of his own free will. Now he's back in Konoha and even if it won't be for long, he can't avoid facing the choices he made.<br/>-<br/>KakaObi weeks 2020<br/>day 13, Space Opera<br/>Voltron AU</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, Konan/Nagato | Pain/Yahiko/Uchiha Obito, Mitarashi Anko/Allura</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>KakaObi Weeks 2020 [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629307</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>KakaObi Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Out of this world</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Our Obito disappeared years ago," Rin says, looking at her parallel self.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you mean?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Exactly that. One day, he simply never came to training. When we went to look after him... we never found him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other Rin blinks. "But how?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We don't know," Rin admits. "And anyways, a few days after that we realised even Anko was gone. We were never able to find hints on where they could be, and eventually we stopped searching."</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What do you mean 'gone'?" other-Kakashi asks, and Kakashi sighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Exactly that. Obito was gone one day, along with Anko, and we never found them."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Other-Kakashi slams a hand on the wall and leaves. Kakashi can't help but pity him.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gone?" other-Minato whispers, staring at Minato.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>MInato nods, and he looks at other-Obito in worry. "Are you okay?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm fine," other-Obito says, then a weak smile. "I just- I wasn't expecting it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Other-Minato moves to hug him, and Minato looks away.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>A flash illuminates the night and two mechanic lions are soaring through the sky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The smaller lion shots a beam of energy towards a spaceship and the bigger lion intercepts a few shots. Clouds cover them up in moment as they rise up, and people only hear explosions and crashing sounds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, the shadow belonging to the spaceship disappears and the two lions are falling. Training ground 7 becomes a crater.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Be careful," Minato and other-Minato warn as they walk closer to the crash site. The crater is two put together, with heat and smoke coming up from the charred earth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The smaller lion, a sea blue colour and glowing yellow eyes, opens its mouth and out of it falls a young woman dressed in light armour, plum hair tied up in a bun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rin gasps, hands going to cover her mouth. Her other self looks at her in worry. "A-Anko," Rin stutters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The young woman's head snaps up, brown eyes wide. "Fuck." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Anko," Rin tries again, but then the other lion, all black with red, wing-like parts attached to its back opens its mouth as well, and out tumbles a young man with wild, black hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His armour is identical to Anko's, even if hers has blue accents and his black, with the right arm sleeve being ripped to reveal metal underneath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anko moves to catch him before he falls. "We're back," she says. "In Konoha."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks up at her, revealing deep scars on his right side and a mark on his forehead. "What?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We're in Konoha," Anko repeats. "I- I don't know why Zarkon thought to send us here, but now we're back and I have no idea on what to do."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grimaces. "I may have an idea of why," he weakly says, then he turns to look straight at Kakashi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi takes a deep inhale, recognition in his eyes. "Obito..." Other-Kakashi and other-Obito startle at that, surprised and shocked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kakashi," Obito greets. "It's been a while."</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anko and Obito are taken to T&amp;I, many ANBU swarming the crashing area only moments after their identities being revealed and forcing the two away. It didn’t develop into a fight because Anko and Obito clearly didn’t want to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No one hears about them for a full week, then Minato is contacted and he has to pick them both up from one of T&amp;I’s holding cells.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where have you been?” Minato asks, walking them along Konoha’s streets, directed to the house he now shares with Kushina.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Space,” Anko and Obito say in tandem. Minato can’t tell if it’s truth or lie.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obito often goes out at night. Minato doesn’t know why, or when exactly he leaves, but he knows he does it since Minato has been housing him. Sometimes, Anko goes with him, but mostly it’s just Obito.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s homesick,” Anko explains one night. The parallel team Minato is there, too, and they all look at her funny.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Homesick?” Rin asks, and Anko nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Honestly, I’ve never seen him so happy like he was at the Castleship. Being back here… it brings back memories. And they’re not good memories,” Anko says,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean,” other-Kakashi demands, and Anko barely looks at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t treat someone like shit and expect them to stay,” Anko shots back. Obito then appears crouching on the windowsill, looking at her in a knowing way. Then, he jumps back out and Anko is quick to follow.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obito and Anko are in Konoha for a month when another spaceship appears in the sky, followed by three lions- one red, one green, one yellow- that quickly approach training ground seven.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lions land, and despite the many ANBU and shinobi present on the scene, Obito and Anko slip past them and launch themselves into the awaiting arms of four people, two men and two women. The dark skinned woman with flowing white hair dips Anko into a passionate kiss, while the remaining three hold Obito close, kissing his hair and face and entangling their hands together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The four reluctantly separate, even if they still keep holding hands, and Obito turns to the couple. “Anko, Princess. As much as we like to see how much in love you two are, I think there are more important matters to attend to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two part, even if reluctantly. “Right,” the unknown woman says. “Konran will keep the Castleship afloat while we talk here, but the Paladins need to go back to fight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And we will, Allura,” Anko assures. Then, her attention shifts to the startled crowd. “But I think we have something to do first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who are you?!” Kakashi blurts out, staring intently at Obito and the three that hold him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A shaking Jiraiya, who came back to Konoha just a few days prior, is the one that answers him. “Konan, Yahiko, Nagato.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sensei,” the three greet politely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you were dead,” Jiraiya says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, we aren’t,” Yahiko says, tugging at his yellow accented uniform.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even if we went really close to that a few times,” Nagato remarks, the green details of his own suit almost clashing with his red hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Konan steps in front of them, orange gold eyes set into a glare. The red on her uniform the same as her lipstick. “We found something worth fighting for, and someone to remind us of the beauty in the world, even when we can’t see it.” She glances at a rapidly blushing Obito, her gaze softening as she looks at the three men. “And we’re here to take him back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you thought I would’ve stayed, you’re totally wrong,” Obito manages, and Yahiko kisses his cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We know. We just wanted to prove a point.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anko snorts. “Can you three please not break my best friend?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re just jealous our boyfriend is prettier,” Yahiko chirps, gaining a glare from Anko.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ex- fucking- scuse you, Allura is a goddess.”</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can we please have an explanation now?” Minato asks, and other-Minato pats his back in a comforting manner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, I guess,” Obito says. Konan walks into the living room and casually drapes herself across his lap. Kakashi glares at her and goes to sit on Obito’s left, impossibly close, so he can glare at Konan better. Nagato and Yahiko walk into the room right then, with Nagato sitting on Obito’s other side and Yahiko sighing and sitting with his back against Obito’s legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is happening,” other-Rin deadpans and Anko shrugs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The straights are being straight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obito whips his head to stare intently at Anko. “Never, ever call me straight again, Anko. I will murder you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re literally a pride of lions,” Yahiko stresses, with the air of someone that had the same argument many times.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, no one is straight here,” Nagato agrees, shifting to rest his head on Obito’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minato sighs. “Can we please have an explanation now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So let me recap,” Kakashi states, passing a glass of water and aspirin to a sobbing Minato. “You walked into the forest one day because ‘something was calling out to you’, and instead of going to get help, you choose to go there on your own. You found the blue lion, and it automatically activated as soon as you both stepped inside-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When Anko stepped inside,” Obito corrects, and Kakashi glares at him from the interruption.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-and said lion flew up on autopilot and dragged you to that Castleship that is flying above Konoha. There you met Allura, who is an alien princess and last of her kind along with her advisor, Konran. Then, those three-” he pointed to Konan, Nagato and Yahiko “- joined you after being dragged there the same way by the green lion. Then you went to look around for the other, missing lions, got dragged into a space war involving an empire with better trained soldiers that outnumber you one to one thousand, and instead of being smart and coming back, you choose to just. Go along with it all???”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pretty much yeah,” Anko confirms. “But we had it all under control!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Obito lost an arm,” Rin defeatedly says. “You all feel weird to the chakra scan I gave you, and you have scars from wounds that would’ve killed you. You so did not have it under control.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Konan gives her an hard stare. “We were children, and we were already fighting in a war </span>
  <em>
    <span>here</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Why wouldn’t we have had it under control? We were given a choice, and we all choose to stay, and to help. At least Allura never forced us into a fight we weren’t ready for; at least she took into consideration both our physical and mental health. She didn’t treat us as toy soldiers, only useful to fight and nothing more; she treated us as humans, as </span>
  <em>
    <span>people</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, we do have high expectations to meet, as Voltron Paladins,” Yahiko adds. “But it’s something we all choose. We weren’t forced into it, and Allura always made sure to never ask more than we could give her. She never acted as an absolute leader, she took the time and effort to get to know us and our cultures, to train with us and give everyone the chance to grow and improve.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Other-Minato frowns. “You still had to fight a war you weren't originally involved into.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d rather fight for her a thousand times than stay here a moment longer,” Obito snaps, leveling his old team and parallel selves with a glare. “I was forced to be a shinobi by my Clan, never taking into consideration what I wanted to do in life and people constantly ignoring what I said and berating me every time I didn’t know or couldn’t do something. When I met Allura I knew </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span>. About her, about her people, her world, and the war that was raging on for years, hundreds of years without never stopping. And you know what she did? She </span>
  <em>
    <span>explained</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She. Fucking. Explained. She gave me, and the others, a choice. She did not expect us to fight for her, and she told us from day one of how much of a disadvantage there was and still is between us and Zarkon. And I willingly choose to follow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obito takes a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. “You’re right. I wasn’t involved into their war, none of us was. But, we choose to fight. And you’re going to respect that choice.”</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kakashi walks closer to Obito, having spotted him in the middle of the crowd. He can also see the lingering ANBU that the Hokage placed as surveillance, and while he knows Obito is aware that he has ANBU following him, he doesn’t know if he also spotted them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” he greets, coming up from the left. Obito jolts, which Kakashi finds surprising as he never managed to sneak up on Obito since he came back, but then he blinks and forces his body into a more relaxed stance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello,” Obito greets back, both surprised and confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi attempts a smile. “I just wanted to chat a bit?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obito nods, gesturing for Kakashi to walk alongside him, then he starts to walk again in a casual way, not really meaning to go anywhere but walking aimlessly among the crowds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So…” Obito starts, “what did you do in those last few years?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I trained,” Kakashi admits. “I’ve been trying to make ANBU for a while, and Rin has been aiming to become the head of Pediatric at the hospital.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obito frowns. “I didn’t ask about Rin. I asked about </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi startles, blinking a few times. He feels his chest tightening, though it’s not an uncomfortable feeling. “I missed you. In the days after you disappeared, before we found out Anko was gone too, we kind of thought you just had a cold, and forgot to tell us. But then a week was gone and we heard nothing from you so we started looking and-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you didn’t find me,” Obito supplies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Kakashi takes a deep breath, drawing his arms into a self-hug. “We didn’t find you, then Gai asked us if we knew where Anko was and we realised you were both gone. At one point we stopped looking- I never liked that, but we didn’t know where to look anymore and you literally disappeared into thin air and the war was getting worse and there was no time anymore to keep on looking. Technically, the war kind of ended, though there are still some minor fights, but Konoha already pulled out and we’re considered the winner party, so at least it’s no longer a problem, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They turn a left and walk into a dimly lit path that crosses Konoha’s biggest park, Sakura trees lining the road on both sides. “I don’t regret leaving,” Obito says. “But I’m sorry you had to go through that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine. At least now you’re here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even if it won’t be for long?” Obito asks, looking carefully at Kakashi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi doesn’t outwardly reacts. “At least I know you’re alive.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They spend the rest of their wall in silence, and if Obito takes Kakashi’s hand into his, no one mentions it.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I see your metal arm?” other-Rin asks, and after a few confused blinks, Obito takes off his shirt- leaving him in a tank top- and shifts closer to her. Other-Rin takes her time, writing down short notes on a pad she procured, and Obito simply stays put, shifting from time to time to accommodate the way other-Rin wants to look at the arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What material is it made of?” other-Rin asks again just as Rin and both Kakashis and other-Obito walk into the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obito weakly shrugs. “Some kind of metal, I think. An alloy, if I remember right; they called it Moon Silver.” He cranes his neck, having spotted a purple blur in his peripheral. “Hey Anko, Princess. The arm is Moon Silver, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Allura hums, seemingly thinking about it. “I think so. Considering what you can do with that arm, aside from Sun Gold and Star Broze, Moon Silver would be the only material able to conduct most- if not all- kind of energies able to be harnessed by intelligent living beings across the Galaxies. Also, considering your, uh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>other side</span>
  </em>
  <span>-” Allura stresses the two words, making Obito scowl “-Moon Silver would be the only type of alloy your body would be able to be in contact of.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obito’s scowl deepens. “Yeah, I know. No need to remind me. Sun Gold burns my skin, and Star Bronze causes some kind of aggressive allergic reaction. I know that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Allura can counter, Kakashi goes to lay his head on Obito’s lap, nonplussed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Another one?” Allura asks, amused. Anko starts snickering, then it turns into a barely restrained laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not like that!” Obito protests, and Anko laughs harder.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, you’re all dating?” Minato asks, looking like someone who just had some kind of realisation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obito blinks, stopping to chat with his counterpart to look at Minato. “Are you serious.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m… asking?” Minato tries, and Anko’s laugh is suddenly booming from the other room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re all dating,” Obito sighs, dragging a hand down his face. “Technically, the correct term is ‘open relationship’ but polyamory fits too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fits what?” other-Kakashi asks, walking into the room with his counterpart, Kushina, both Rins and other-Minato.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The relationship Konan, Yahiko, Nagato and I have with each other,” Obito explains. “We’re in an open relationship, and it’s also called polyamory, though, sensei, the fact it took you so long to realise we are dating is kind of worrying.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It took him two years to ask me out,” Kushina states, and Minato yelps in outrage. “I’m not surprised.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does that mean you’re also going out with other people?” Kakashi asks, and Obito shakes his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not. I personally wouldn’t mind another relationship, if that’s what you are asking, but I’m only romantically involved with Yahiko, Konan and Nagato right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rin plops herself on the couch. “How does it work?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it just does? We all love each other, and while we did have to work for it, I think it’s worth it.” Obito frowns, not really knowing what to say anymore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Other-Obito hums. “So if you, I don’t know, want to try a romantic relationship with someone else outside of them…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can, as long as I tell them,” Obito says. “Just because there are multiple partners, it doesn’t mean it works differently from a monogamous relationship. Communication and trust are essential for any kind of relationship to work, after all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if someone asks you out, like, right now?” other-Rin inquires, curious. Unseen, Kakashi blushes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obito snorts. “Well, if I don’t like them, or I’m not interested in trying to build a romantic relationship with them, then nothing happens.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if there’s interest?” other-Rin presses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like I said, as long as I tell the others, there wouldn’t be a problem.”</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I ask you out for dinner?” Kakashi blurts out, and Obito startles so badly he trips and falls flat on his face. The others quite down, eyes set on the two.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Groaning, Obito gets up. “You can’t just ask me that, Kakashi. Not out of nowhere!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It really wasn’t out of nowhere,” Rin mutters, other-Obito snickering beside her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s out of nowhere for me!” Obito protests, cheeks flushing scarlet. The mark on his forehead seems to glow, and a few of them stare at it in confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You kind of suck to tell when someone likes you,” Yahiko says. Turning to Kakashi, he adds, “if you wanna date Obito, I’m telling you now he comes as a package deal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yahiko!” Obito protests again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nagato sighs. “Please, take him out on a date. At least we won’t have to hear any more ramblings.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t ramble,” Obito states, glaring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did,” Konan corrects. “So many times. I was ready to smother you in your sleep if it meant you’d stop.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obito huffs. “I’m pretty sure my ‘otherworldly heritage’ would’ve kept me from dying, anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Other-Obito squints at them. “What do you mean by ‘ramblings’?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obito blushes even harder, making wide gestures with his hands for his lovers to shut up. They ignore him, and Konan is the one who answers, an uncharacteristic grin on her face. “Obito here as had the biggest crush on his Kakashi since the Academy. When we went to space, there wasn’t a day where he didn’t talk about him. It’s as cute as it sounds, but it became annoying after a while. I refuse to go through all of that again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s other-Obito’s turn to blush, and both Kakashis turn to stare at the two Obitos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rin and other-Rin hit their heads on the table, groaning. “Are you kidding me…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You had a crush on me?!” Kakashi asks, still shocked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obito cradles his face into his hands as he walks behind the couch and curls down. “I did not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He did,” Yahiko says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He still does,” Nagato corrects.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t!” comes Obito’s muffled voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Liar,” Yahiko, Nagato and Konan state.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why the hell did you have a crush on me?” Kakashi asks, a little hysterical.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obito goes to stand on his knees, his face only slightly poking out from behind the couch. “You were cute and fluffy and your memory sucks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What does that even mean? My memory doesn’t suck!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, if you don’t remember how many times I came over at your house, then yeah it kind of sucks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi blinks a few times. “I- you came over at my house?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obito snorts, fully getting up but still staying behind the couch. “Yeah, I did. Almost every day when you attended the academy, but after you graduated I came over only on the weekends. You started getting busy with training and missions, so there wasn’t time for that. By the time we were placed in the same time, I had stopped coming over for one year and half. Honestly, I’m not surprised you don’t remember. It was years ago.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t you have a crush on Rin?” Kakashi weakly tries, and Rin mutter of ‘as if’ sounds incredibly loud in the silent room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t. I was, however, incredibly aware on the crush she had on you, and I was angry that you weren’t even going to try and being friends with her,” Obito explains.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a long period of awkward silence, other-Minato frowns and asks, “doesn’t that mean that even my Obito has crush on Kakashi?”</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re half alien?” Kakashi asks, and Obito shrugs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Apparently. Thank mum for that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi blinks. “Can I see?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obito shrugs again, and the mark on his forehead glows, going brighter and brighter until Obito’s body is fully glowing. Once it’s gone, Obito is changed. He still looks like himself, but his skin is a greenish-white, with the scars on the right side of his face having mutated into scales that go down his neck and cover his right arm in full. A pair of horns grow from his forehead, right at the side of his mark, who was replaced by a vertically turned, red eye, looking more like a ruby than an actual eye. From hs shoulder blades sprout a pair of wing-like membranes with the tips being split in two, creating four points. From his mid-back sprouts another membrane, only resembling more of a tail rather than wings, and it's also thinner and far loner; while the wings end around knee level, the tail fully touches the ground. His ears are a little longer and pointed, and his hair turned completely white. His eyes changed as well, being purple instead of the classic Uchiha black.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obito’s body also has marks, six going from shoulder to shoulder in a downward arc that passes over his chest, each looking like a vertical Yin symbol, while other marks are on his back, even if hidden by the membranes. The first is composed by six circles one into another, with a dot on the middle and a curved triangle starting from the right side of the circle and its point almost reaching the same position as the dot, while nine Yin symbols are right under that, placed in rows of three.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After the last symbol appears, other five, horns-like membranes sprout from the line of Obito’s shoulders, two on each side and one right under the bone of his neck, and small flames light up on the tips, shifting from a pinkish red to something resembling a small galaxy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know it’s kind of horrifying,” Obito starts. “So I don’t look like this a lot. Generally, I shift only half-way so I’d still look human, but you wanted to see so-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re beautiful,” Kakashi interrupts. Obito’s breath hitches.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead of answering with words, Kakashi hooks his arms behind Obito’s neck and pulls him down into a kiss.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>